


Mariana

by greenlock



Series: All Benny Stories [28]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Benny, M/M, Not a one-on-one sexual relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 无望的等待Pairing: AllBennyRating: NC-17Summary: 与投资商的饭局后，阿Koo送酒醉的Benny回去。在后者秘密的蜗居中，他第一次获得了“情人般的邀请”。Notes: 莎士比亚《一报还一报》中，玛丽安娜在农舍中等待情人（Ⅲ.Ⅰ,227），但情人抛弃了她。





	Mariana

‘Mariana in the moated grange.’  —Measure for Measure  
“玛丽安娜在围有水沟的农舍里。”  —《一报还一报》*

 

Benny举杯一饮而尽的同时，那个大陆人在他的旁边说，如今Wu Jing的盘子越做越大，说到大陆电影哪有人不提Wolf Warriors Ⅱ？他有他的天下，这人再不必、也不会回香港来了，你其实很难过吧。  
言貌粗鄙，简直毒针一样。而且态度恶劣——  
他一直盯住Benny拿着杯子的那只手，待他放低松手，便很热情把整只手都攥住。不光是握住手掌而已，他那有些粗短的手指已插进导演的指节间，使力气攥紧了。  
他说Benny——此时是头一次学着港人口气，叫Chan生的洋名——不如你来大陆，我给你五个项目，给你分公司股。专拍你的本子，你自己挑人做。拍如War Wolf那样的军事题材，我也有门路。  
阿Koo在旁边皱起眉头。他懂规矩，出来饮酒遇到这种时候，发生什么事都不可当真，全是默许。他看看而已。  
……这一次却破例，忍不住冲上去碰杯，说老板好阔绰，以后我哋都要恃老板畀饭食咯。（以后我们都要靠老板给饭吃啰。）  
说着似邀宠争功，他拉开Benny的手。

散席后在车上Koo生与导演说：系我唔好，介绍佢见你。真系活活畀核突咗一场，好似食乌蝇。（是我不好，介绍他见你。真是活活被恶心了一场，像吃苍蝇。）  
Benny伸手攥住保姆车车顶的把手，低着一颗头。他的面色发惨，嘴唇哆嗦了两下，呻吟道：仲有几远路到，我要呕啦。（还有多远的路才能到，我要吐了。）  
去的是在填海区的小房子，Benny昏昏沉沉指路，指错了两次，他却一直埋怨是车开得慢。到了地头楼下，也不知他是醉是醒，又忽然发脾气，说为什么要送，自己也可以搭的士返屋企。  
Koo生亲自拽他下来，他是高大身材，不听使唤时候，有种巨兽弥留式的沉重。下车后踉跄了几下，他在路边摸到一棵树，登时扶住，开始爆吐。  
是真的吐出了血。大约是呕吐物灼伤了喉咙，胃液里混着红丝。吐完他站在原地，表情都很茫然惶惑，像小孩子忽然惊觉自己做错了什么。  
阿Koo不放心，教司机等电话，自己就提了Benny的背包，送他上楼回家。  
也不单只是送他归家。  
其实有催促他洗脸刷牙，又在厨房摸索着煮了杯鲜咖啡给他。他知道Benny的，喝酒爽快，但一直是对身体甚为宝爱，做什么都很怕得烂瘾，从不弄成这个狼狈状态。喝醉撒欢也有的，实未曾见过今日这样惨烈茫然。  
眼下若要Chan生自己冲凉，是不可能了。可是与他说，要他快上床，他又闹着要冲凉。又说，已经放课了，竟还没有去接崽崽，感觉做爹地做到失职。他是完全喝糊涂了，忘记今夜原说好要彻夜贪欢、拿下这笔飞来的投资，因此早就送走了孩子，连学校接送卡一道交接彻底，整个周都转给他阿姊照料。  
阿Koo提醒他：崽崽在他姑姑家。  
Benny原本坐在沙发上，拿冰袋敷着喉咙——仿佛那里是最疼痛——这是就放下手，愣一愣，眼睛瞪得老大，眼镜滑到鼻尖上，狼狈莫名，继续干呕了两下。  
阿Koo看到他的眼里闪闪的有水光，觉得不太妙，这时想走已经来不及了，Benny眨了眨眼睛，并没有哭出来，只将整副眼圈都挣得红了。  
他不在便好……做父亲的沙哑着喉咙道，他看到我这样子不好。  
说这话时鼻音浓重，仿若哭了一整晚了，实际也不过有些感怀感伤，并未涕泪交流。他既然走在这种战场，早已练就铁石心肠。  
Benny抓着冰袋，扯着自己的衬衣领口。阿Koo看到他倒向沙发的一侧扶手，乃是自暴自弃地一头砸下去。虽然早知他享乐主义，这颗头颅的着陆点也必是松软如棉，自己却还是着了道了，要忧心忡忡地扑上去拖他，不许他轰然倒下。  
他每日亦不能免俗，举铁吃蛋白粉，肌肉有足够力量把一个高大丰满的男人抓稳。这些都是可以预判的，他想不到的是一双陡然环住他脖颈的冰冷的手。  
这抱拥可谓期待已久，什么样的场景都幻想过，完全不能再出奇了。他一直以为到来临时，一切是烫热的，正如此刻两人的胸膛和吐息一样。他无法预料的只是这双冰凉的冷手。  
Benny用冷手抓在阿Koo的颈后。  
Wu Jing不会再来找我了对吗？每个人都这样想？——一个老头子，须发发白，年过半百，失措与堕落的状态依旧像如一个第一次失恋的少女模样。  
他眨一眨眼睛，泪水掉下来。阿Koo觉得臂弯里沉重，心也一时沉了下来。

脱他衣服是很寻常的发展，若说是情不自禁，至少有一半是撒谎。Koo生倒是很希望，自己也醉到混乱，这件事就在乱里面发生，乱来也不必负什么责任。  
可他不能。这晚酒明明没有少饮，脑子却格外清醒。这种讨厌的清醒不住提示他，自己是趁人之危，在做不正确的事情。  
Koo先生是畏惧这种“不正确”的，可能对一个东西向往得太多，难免把它放到一个完全不可理喻的高度，哪怕如今这样忽然伸手可及，他也有些情怯。  
多少次在片场合作时Benny会触碰到他。非常随意的、简单的身体接触罢了……就这样，拍一下、推一下、搂一下、拽一下。多少次了？他可数不清楚，有多少次他感觉到这种滚烫的触摸，很亲昵柔和，一旦贴靠上来，就迟疑着不去了。  
Benny的手，在他的身体上停留，有信任在，也有亲密的感情在。是这样的，他会以为水到渠成。这种时候还是怯懦的，是迟疑的，很需要一个眼神。  
他从来得不着那个眼神。  
今夜也完全是这样，他是很轻易就解开Benny的扣子，那人完全是柔顺地倚靠在软垫上，皮肉松懈，慢慢就裸露出来。  
Benny的躯体，照不得到阳光的部位与其他的地方颜色有异。他实际是白皙的，白得近乎不健康了。因为不太注重饮食管理，想吃就吃，皮肤这种细枝末节的地方，也算吃饱了营养。他不似饿瘦的人那样枯干，胸膛与肚腹上，线条全都圆润柔软，视感亦皆光润非常。  
Wu生吃酒时曾经调笑，说他的肚子摸上去手感最好。阿Koo彼时是不以为然的，他想过自己不同于这个人，一则没有他的本事，二则没有他的粗疏。Benny喜欢的男人，往往狂放得像野兽一样，浑身都带着兽类的异腥，牙齿上有猎物的鲜血，举手投足迅速又不拘小节。  
这是一种自虐。根本不可能，在那种样的男人身上寻求充分的疼惜和安全。长久以来，Koo生幻想导演只是被慕强的幻想吸引，很多人都这样，这没什么出奇，是有能者的本能而已，就像萤虫本能去追逐太阳。就是直到今夜，一个吻打碎他这幻想。  
是白兰地味道的吻，最后饮下的烈酒总能遮盖掉前一种甜香的红酒味道，铺天盖地地覆盖掉，让浅尝的人被标记，身体只余下这种味道。  
是Benny主动接吻。他拖住阿Koo的脖子，或者说，攫住他的脖子。是强制地、自暴自弃地拥吻。他主动送上嘴唇，唇瓣是如多年幻念中的一样好，软韧富有弹性，烫热而湿润。那嘴唇甚至自顾自地张开了，舌尖在齿列的狭间中微微递出，这副态度，象征着臣服。  
阿Koo任他吻住，与他绞缠着温湿的舌头，这时自然而然伸手，在衣内搓揉那收束多年不肯与他交通的、滑腻的皮肉。  
咬我……用力咬我……  
他听见身下这个人含混地要求说。  
所有关于慕强的、简单的考量不攻而破，这男人就是个自愿献身给兽类的自虐狂罢了。阿Koo依了他，这种时候也不可能不依他，他咬下去，隔着牙齿传至神经的触觉很软，并不能确定是否用对了力。于是又多用些真力，终于收获了Benny吃痛的呻吟。  
血腥味被这个吻递来递去，他们两个高大男人连臂腿都缠在一起，滚在沙发上，彼此的身体都收到呼应，文明人拥抱时应该保持柔软的坚硬绷紧，隔着衣料互相磨蹭着，弩拔弓张。  
阿Koo的手已摸在皮带上。吃筵席就是这样不好，总要打扮到人模狗样，裤子用好的皮带束着，不可能一拽就掉，也探不进手指去。他摸着不熟悉的裤扣，太紧张，怕自己做得其实不好。Benny在他身下喘着，表情苦闷，经过一个吻，他这身体已趋于驯顺，只等着即将降临的，暴雨狂风般的挞伐。  
明知道这是配合一个自虐狂的恶习，Koo生仍是乐意。他俯身吻在Benny湿润的眼皮。  
他晓得线上线下有无数少女在梦里梦外，情愿死去，来换取他屈尊，给这样子的一个吻。他就给了Benny这样一个吻。  
他以为是开始，然而到这时就忽然遏止。这个王子似的吻，偏生能唤醒睡美人……Benny的眼皮抖动，口中喃喃。  
他说：Wu Jing若知道，肯定不许我这样干。

Koo生冲了凉才走，因为换衣服不妥当，他把脱下的衣衫先行放在空调下吹干。  
实在是太尴尬，从离开沙发到穿好衣服，他都没能再说得出任一句话。  
临走前听见滴水的声音，原来是冰袋彻底化了冰，浸湿沙发一大片。Koo生又免不了将这碍事的东西拾起，把空调调低，去卧室里翻找薄毯给那面朝靠背蜷缩在沙发内的麻烦精。  
导演的呼吸听去就并不平静，赫然是假装在睡。也或是因为太尴尬了，混乱之事半途而废没有办成，他作为始作俑者也老实安静，不吭一声。  
我走先嘞，开见面会，叫人嚟接你。（我先走了，开碰头会，叫人来接你。）Koo生说。  
打个招呼也算礼貌的，但他唤不醒一个装睡的Benny。  
他向玄关走去，心里颇不平静。是这个时候，听见手机响铃——Benny的手机。  
很戏剧化的，这个人不理他，这时也不再装睡了。他条件反射般弹跳起来，甩开身上的爱心薄毯，在桌上乱翻手忙脚乱。  
阿Koo回转身，从他包里帮他取了找不到的手机出来。确有使坏，他偷看了来电，已晓得这并不是从大陆打来。  
来自这人家姐的电话。一通普通的、琐碎的、毫无建树的来电而已啦。没有大事，只是小孩子发了许多简讯不见回复，委大人作确认之事。小孩子的担心而已。小孩子的催促，绝不值得赋予任何性质的迫急，你越重视迫急，下一次他就越会得寸进尺。  
唔系Wu Jing啦！（不是Wu Jing啦！）他泄愤似地大声讲。  
Benny还是扑上来，把手机一把抢过去。看着屏幕上一连排孩子气的简讯通知，他笑起来，嘴唇咧开很大，就是回复了阿Koo以往熟悉的，没有乱过的样子。  
儿子需要我。他笑说。

 

END


End file.
